Printer
by MariahGalux
Summary: Sometimes even printers can be sadistic, according to Tezuka. A Perfect Pair one word prompt.


This is for ZukaFujizone's one word prompt challenge. Actually, when I wrote this, I wasn't aware if she was really serious about it but I did it, anyways.

Please forgive any mistakes, it's not betaed.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_'Printer'_**

It was like any other Saturday afternoon at the Tezuka residence. Ayana was out doing some shopping, Kuniharu had an emergency meeting of his company and Kunikazu was in his judo class.

Kunimitsu was the only one there of his family but he was accompanied by a certain blue eyed boy. They were in his room doing a biology report.

Syuusuke filled the cover in the word document; he was sat in a wood chair that matched with the desk. He typed in the date, full names, objective and title but he wasn't really sure about the last two, so he decided to ask for his partner's opinion.

"Kunimitsu, I'll read the objective to you, tell me if it's ok," he said demanding for the other's attention; that was focused on researching some books for extra information, "'Comprehend the peculiarities and characteristics of the asexual reproduction made by plants due to an extensive investigation of the topic'."

"Aa, it's alright," he said as he lifted his sight from the book, "What about the title?"

"It's not very complicated, just 'asexual reproduction', do you agree with it?"

"Hn," he finally said before driving back his attention to the book.

"Ne, Tezuka, I think we should attach some photos of my cacti on our report," said the tensai as he observed the twentieth page of their work on the screen, "It would be a nice add on, don't you think?" he completed smiling as always.

Syuusuke was sitting totally leaned on the backrest, expecting for the other to reply. Tezuka closed the book, put it back into the shelf and stood up. He headed next to Fuji with a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the screen.

"We would have to add photos of the other plants, as well," stated the buchou, turning his attention to the boy beside him.

"Then, I should go to my house and bring my camera," said Fuji with a mocking tone.

"Google it," the stoic boy ordered as he walked to the shelf, again. But this time he was looking for a three ring binder to file their work.

Syuusuke did as he was told and, within fifteen minutes, it was done.

"Do you need help with that?" asked the shortest boy as he stood up from the chair.

"No, print the report," he said without stopping his searching.

"Alright."

With that said, Syuusuke pressed the 'on' button of the printer. He proceeded to save the finished file on Kunimitsu's computer and clicked on the 'print' option. He waited for the machine to do its task but it didn't. He noted that it had turned off on its own.

He turned it on, again. He repeated the same process and waited.

It went off again.

"Ne, Tezuka, your printer doesn't work," he said turning to look at the other boy who had just found the binder and was taking it out of the shelf.

When he heard that, he deposited the binder on the bed and approached to the printer.

He did the same as Fuji but nothing happened.

"It turned off when you tried, too?"

Fuji nodded.

"Sou ka," muttered the dark brown haired boy as he bent down under the desk to look at the multiple outlet extension cord. He started moving the cable to see if it was disconnected or broken.

Unconsciously, he did it in a way that Fuji would rate NC-17.

"Let me know if it turns on," said Tezuka as he disconnected and connected the cable.

Syuusuke didn't think innocently of that phrase.

"Fuji?" he asked waiting for the other to say something.

But Fuji wasn't exactly focused on the printer, no. His attention was at the sight of his boyfriend bent down on the floor in a very provoking position. He was having some thoughts that Tezuka, definitely, wouldn't approve.

"Sorry…" he said trying to concentrate, "No, it's not on, yet," he managed to say in a mischievous tone.

Kunimitsu didn't note it.

He tried again and connected the printer to the outlet of the wall.

Syuusuke noticed as the green light, that indicated the printer was on, flashed brightly.

"Now?"

"No," he lied.

Fuji was having too much fun with the thoughts that came into his mind, because of the position his buchou was in. The latter leaned in a little bit more and Fuji couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

Tezuka heard it and this time he did note something wasn't right. He, immediately, placed himself upright and looked at the green light of the printer.

"It's working, why did you say the opposite?" he inquired a little upset.

"I didn't, it isn't working properly," said Syuusuke, letting out a wide smile.

He gave Fuji a reproaching look as he programmed the computer to print the papers, again.

When he saw they came out perfectly, he stared at Fuji.

"It's not working properly?" scolded Tezuka as he took the pages and accommodated them into the binder, "It seems to work flawlessly." With that he put the completed report on the desk.

He headed to the door and turned around just before he passed through it.

"It's a little late, I'll walk you home," he stated as he exited the room and went downstairs.

Before stepping out of the room, Fuji decided to take a final look at the report.

He flipped the binder open and looked at the first page, the cover. When he read what was written in there, he giggled.

"Kunimitsu, I was right, after all. It wasn't working properly," he said to himself grinning.

He let the binder opened in the first page and placed it on the desk delicately. Tezuka's expression would be priceless.

With that, he walked downstairs to meet his boyfriend.

"I'm sure we will get a good grade, you didn't have to check the report. I already did five times before printing it," he said with his typical stoic voice.

Syuusuke chortled, "Saa…" was the only thing he muttered before following Kunimitsu outside.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Tezuka arrived home two hours later. He was invited by Fuji's mother to stay for dinner and he couldn't refuse.

There was no one in his house, yet, so he headed to his room. Maybe he could read a book peacefully.

He entered and, immediately, noted that the binder was laying there opened. He walked to the desk and was about to close it, when he realized something.

The front page was supposed to show their names and the title of their work but it seemed that the printer was indeed in Syuusuke's sadistic mind. It was totally messed up.

'Date: Saturday, 11th of 2009.

Subject: Biology.

Objective: Comprehend the peculiarities of intense sex.

Title: A sexual production.

By: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syuusuke.'

Tezuka's right eye twitched several times.

* * *

Well hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think of it (:

When I wrote this I repeated the word 'printer' so much that it lost its sense, I don't know if it has happened to you but it was really funny.

Alright that's all so see you soon!

Mariah.


End file.
